The Contractor shall prepare fresh frozen BCG vaccine (BCG-FF) for use in man. In addition, pilot studies will be undertaken to prepare a small batch of lymphilized BCG-FF. The strain of BCG will be grown in a Tween-containing medium to ensure that it is well enough dispersed to boviate all need for cell-disruptive procedures. The Contractor will provide capacity to ship the frozen vaccine to any point in the United States, according to instructions from the project officer.